


Get Up And Dance, Honey

by Anonymous



Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [10]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Dancing, F/M, Gentle Sex, Power Dynamics, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25564051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Brian makes a surprise visit to your flat one morning and interrupts your embarrassing dancing, but you know you can use it to your advantage.
Relationships: Brian May & Reader, Brian May/You
Series: Sugar Daddy Secrets [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655947
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Get Up And Dance, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates lately...life's been a lot but I'll try to keep writing more often! (Thanks to the reader who comments they miss me, you know who you are, it really means a lot and makes me motivated haha)
> 
> I'll admit, this is not my best smut because I'm a little rusty but I hope it's still enjoyable and hopefully I'll get back in the swing of things soon.
> 
> Lastly, this was a request to have the reader dancing to "Tear It Up" before Brian takes control and I hope I did the idea justice! The commenter was anonymous under the name BasedG so I will dedicate to them here, please enjoy! :)

You quietly hummed to yourself as the door shut behind you, switching the loaded laundry basket perched against your hip to the other side as the rough plastic started to uncomfortably dig into your exposed side from the lack of fabric making up your relatively short t-shirt. One of the perks of living in a deceivingly modern looking building situated in London was not the luxury of air conditioning, the oppressive heat of the unforgiving summer giving you no choice but to put together the skimpiest outfits possible you could get away with in public and spend many lazy days sprawled out on the couch with a rickety fan pointed directly at you. That wasn’t to say you hadn’t spent much time with your sugar daddy, your essentially empty schedule making many more opportunities for him to visit you during the day. The only problem was that the temperature still wouldn’t leave you alone in his presence, often lazily getting each other off while using little energy the heat hadn’t sucked out of you.

Today you had decided it was best to get your laundry done in the earlier hours of the morning, but were quickly starting to regret your decision as a bead of sweat trickled down your back while you set the basket down on your bed. The hot breeze flowing through the slightly cracked window did little to aid you in cooling down, so you turned the ceiling fan on nonetheless and let out a deep sigh while your hands settled on your hips. There was no doubt the worst part of doing the wash was putting the garments away in their proper places afterwards but you figured you’d spent enough days of the summer being lazy so it couldn’t hurt to boost your productivity a little and save yourself the trouble of having to do another chore later.

You were determined to make the task at least a little enjoyable, though, sluggishly walking over to the crate of records you kept next to your turntable that hardly got enough play during the busier stretches of weeks of your life. It was almost nostalgic to flip through the slightly weathered but still neatly organized albums, smiling to yourself as each cover brought back certain memories built around the reasoning you bought it in the first place and various times the music settled in the grooves supplied the soundtrack to your emotions. 

A small blush crept onto your cheeks despite the humidity of the room when you found an embarrassingly familiar record situated between many others from the same band. You ran your thumbs along the soft edge of the sturdy cardboard as you plucked it from the pile and stared at the essentially monochrome picture of four men you had your own secluded and socially frowned upon connection to only to find them stoically staring back. 

The shouts and loud patter of children running along the pavement far down below your window grounded your racing thoughts before they had the chance to corrupt your decent mood, slipping the large disk from its covering and switching the turntable on to give yourself some entertaining background noise as you wandered back towards the still full laundry basket. The robotic sounds of “Radio Ga Ga” filled your ears as you dumped the clothes onto your bed, a song constantly heard in your life as a child that had become less common as you now found yourself at the mercy of a certain guitarist in a less than proper manner. In fact, it was much less common for you to listen to any of your Queen albums nowadays since Brian was often in your presence and it seemed strange to remember your childhood crush when he was right in front of you - not to mention that if he had a guitar in tow you’d plead him to play you something, anything, just so you could spend a little more falsely domestically blissful moments with him.

The song helped erase some of the boredom that was always present in the task of folding clothes, humming the words you knew you’d remember for the rest of your life under your breath as you neatly separated the fresh smelling articles while you pulled them from the basket. You so quickly got wrapped up in the song, in fact, that you didn’t even hear the slight creaking of the weathered floorboards behind you that usually betrayed any surprise visitors. You even let yourself move a little, bopping your head and gently moving your hips along to the song in a way that would look rather silly if anybody saw but giving no care since you were alone. 

You could hear the birds chirping outside in the morning sun as the first song started to fade out into the short gap of silence between tracks and smiled to yourself at the calm start to the day with no knowledge that the serenity was soon to be cut short. 

“Interesting song, I think I’ve heard that one before.”

You tensed and gasped at the sudden voice speaking behind you, dropping the blouse in your hands as you turned around and stared at the tall form standing in the doorway. 

“Bloody hell!” You sighed, tilting your head in frustration at the famed guitarist who technically owned the flat you called home. “Maybe warn me next time you wanna scare the daylights out of me, you twit!”

“Well good morning to you too, love,” Brian smiled as he closed the distance between you to cup your cheeks in his large palms. Your frustration at the sudden rush of adrenaline was easily calmed by the way his body pressed against yours as he simultaneously pressed his lips against yours for a lingering kiss, even though he evilly pulled away before the embrace could turn raunchy. “You know I like to drop in every now and then.”

“You could’ve knocked,” You sighed, dropping your jaw in further offense when he gave your backside a quick pinch before walking around you to sit on the edge of your bed. “You never usually come around this early.”

“That’s because I’m usually leaving in the morning,” Brian answered with a wink, quietly laughing to himself at the light blush that deepened the color of your cheeks as you ducked your head to pretend to care about still folding your laundry. “And I’ll have you know I did knock, you probably couldn’t hear it over the music.”

Your cheeks were practically on fire at the added reminder that the music currently playing the background was Brian’s own creation he’d penned over a decade ago, biting on your lip as the familiar strong drums and guitar riffs filled the tense silence between the two of you. 

“I quite enjoyed your dance moves though...makes me wonder if I should take you out to a club sometime,” Brian continued, the smirk evident in his voice as he teased you to no end since he knew you loved it. 

Your confidence grew when you suddenly thought of a way to gain a little control over the situation, widely grinning as you proudly lifted your head to lock eyes with him and put your hands on your hips. 

“You’d have to be quite careful, Daddy, I’m sure the media would love to get their hands on another possible scandal,” You innocently answered, knowing you’d at least started to get under his skin for once when he patted his things in a silent gesture that had you immediately following his earlier path and situating yourself in his lap by straddling your own legs over his.

“I’m glad you’re thinking about my reputation, baby, but it might be worth it to see you move like that,” Brian answered, curling one hand around your hip while settling the other on top of your mostly bare and certainly heated thigh.

“Or I could just give you a show right now,” You smirked, knowing you were going against your silent order of sitting in his lap and sliding out of the position to stand up. Brain raised his eyebrows out of curiosity at your boldness as you took your time in walking over to the turntable and turning the sound up in order to properly blast the rock song you’d heard many times before. 

You were sure some sort of punishment was to come of your display of disobedience, but Brian didn’t seem in the mood to completely stop you as you returned to stand in front of his legs and lean over to make your face more level to his. 

“No touching until I’m done, Daddy,” You smiled before standing up and tiptoeing a few steps back to be just out of his reach. 

You stopped any protest of what you had planned by flashing him an innocent smile and running your fingers down your neck to attract his attention to the fading bruises he had littered there in your past few meet-ups that you hadn’t bothered to cover up today. You knew you had him hooked on your little game when he folded his hands in his lap and uncomfortably shifted as you began to softly move to the beat, locking eyes with him and trying not to squirm yourself at the glossy look evident in his wide eyes.

The song was already halfway over at this point, but that didn’t stop you from giving the dancing your all - intent on giving Brian a good show since you both knew there’d be no way you could ever go out in public together in the way he had suggested. You knew you definitely had to look somewhat ridiculous, a few beads of sweat still running down your skin under your tight outfit as you swayed to the music in a probably less than fluid manner, but the amazement written all across Brian’s face gave you the confidence to keep going. It was strange to think you could even be embarrassed in front of him at this point, holding down a laugh at the crazy things both of you had explored against the same mattress he was currently sat on that paled in comparison to your relatively plain yet spontaneous idea. 

You matched his timid smile as another song ended to leave a calm silence over the room, trying your hardest to keep up the fresh confidence in your walk as you strutted to stand in front of his closed legs once again. The powerful vocals at the start of “It’s A Hard Life” seemed even odder to start dancing to, but you kept the ball rolling on your teasing and settled yourself back in Brian’s lap while his widened eyes remained fixated on any part of you he could look at. 

His hands visibly fidgeted out of the corner of your eye as you locked your arms loosely around his neck, most likely holding back just so he could give you the false satisfaction of power over him a little longer and subsequently make the punishment worse later. You smiled as his pinky fingers lightly brushed against your bare legs, letting the slight rebellion slide while you tested your limits to lightly grind your hips against the rough denim of his trousers. It was difficult to not let out any pleased noises at the familiar feel of the bulge straining against his trousers, tipping your head back and purposefully letting the already short hem of your t-shirt ride up to expose the tiniest bit of torso that most likely had a matching fading bruise to the ones on your neck. 

You giggled when Brian’s hands were suddenly gripping onto your hips with no mercy, continuing to laugh as he maneuvered you to lay against the pillows underneath him with ease.

“Daddy, I said no touching until I was done,” You complained with a fake pout as he sat back on his heels to hastily unbutton the few fasteners on his shirt. 

“And who said you get to make the rules?” Brian replied as he carelessly threw his shirt across the room and pushed your laundry to the other side of the bed while unbuckling his belt. 

“Aw come on, I just folded those,” You whined for real this time while ignoring the guitarist’s rhetorical question, instinctively raising your arms above your head when his hands impatiently tugged at the hem of your shirt. 

“I’ll help you put them away later,” He reassured half-heartedly with a quick kiss to your forehead before sitting up again to remove his pants and give you the chance to remove your own bottoms. “But I need you. Now.”

You were certain your heart did a flip at the simple words that fell from his mouth, trying not to stare as Brian flung his pants across the room the sit with his shirt and trousers but having little time to anyways when he ducked back down to capture your lips in a rather sloppily intense kiss. He didn’t seem to hold the same inhibitions, cutting you off from being on the receiving end of his affection by pulling away to trace his eyes over the completely exposed expanse of your body - an action that always made a short doubt of self-consciousness run through your mind despite knowing he obviously enjoyed what he saw.

You spread your legs apart as you watched Brian settle on his stomach between them, subconsciously chewing on your fingernail as his large hands pressed into your thighs. You were nervous the intense heat would ruin the mood of another hook-up, grimacing as his fingertips brushed against a stray bead of sweat but watching with surprise when he smiled and licked the moisture off of his finger as if he’d done it a million times before. 

“You’re absolutely mad,” You laughed, rolling your eyes when he simply pressed a lingering kiss to the same spot his hand had been. 

“You seem to have that effect on me,” He responded with another smacking kiss to your leg before turning his attention to where you both were dying for him to focus on. 

You tried not to tense at the familiar first feel of his tongue leisurely dragging along your core, clutching onto the sheets and dropping your jaw as a quiet breath fell past your lips. Your eyes slipped shut for only a second, quickly opening again when you received a light pinch to the thigh and looking down to find Brian already staring up at you. 

His intensity increased when you obeyed his silent orders effortlessly as he expected of you, delving between your folds to ruthlessly tease past your entrance but refusing to give you the final push of dipping in. Instead, his tongue occasionally swirled around your clit, barely giving your sensitive nerves any attention probably in retaliation for your earlier teasing. 

You pouted when he suddenly pulled back, starting to sit up to say something in protest but laying back down with a high-pitched moan as his thumb traced along the same patterns his mouth had just traveled. Your back tensed against the bed when his calloused fingertip stayed pushing against your clit as his tongue lazily licked around your core, the dual sensations somehow worse than his initial reluctance to go all the way. 

“Daddy, I’m sorry for trying to take control,” You blurted out as he continued his torture, hoping the admission of guilt would make him cave. “I know you make the rules and I-I was just trying to have fun.”

Brain hummed against your skin in acknowledgement of the apology but made no effort to stop what he was doing, seemingly fighting back by repeatedly poking his tongue just past your entrance but hardly going deep enough to give you pleasure. You gave him your best puppy dog eyes when he finally gave you a break, frowning at his evil smile. “I’m glad you know I’m in charge, baby. I quite liked your little show but now it’s my turn to have a little fun, don’t you think?”

You sighed in defeat at his explanation, laying back down to accept the slight punishment that was to come much sooner than you expected, furrowing your brow in confusion when his mouth began to plant kisses along your torso instead of going back to work between your legs. You giggled as he spent an almost infuriating amount of time making sure there was no part of your stomach that didn’t receive some sort of affection, lightly carding your hands into his unruly curls just to feel a little bit closer in the romantic moment. 

Your heart beat faster in preparation as he neared your breasts, scoffing in offense when he suddenly sat up without giving your chest any affection but taking opportunity of the new position to hang your arms around his neck again. 

“Part of my fun is seeing you beg for my attention,” Brian said with another small and cocky smile, referencing his previous statement.

“Well as much as I love this back and forth,” You sighed while gently pushing on his neck to make him hover closer to you, “can we just get to the _ really  _ fun part where you fuck me into the mattress?”

“I think that can be arranged,” Brian answered with another quick kiss to your lips, smiling at your repeated eye roll at his silly response. “Although your behavior doesn’t really warrant you getting what you want.”

“You can punish me later, please get to it before we get too tired from this heat,” You complained, adding in a pout to seal the deal and holding down a smile when he agreed. 

It was an excitingly dirty sight to see Brian spit in his palm and hastily spread the moisture along his cock, chewing on your lip as you unashamedly stared at the scene in front of you and trying not to pass out when his eyes met yours to knowingly wink at you. You were glad to be engulfed in another heated kiss that somehow easily distracted you from what was about to happen, softly moaning into Brian’s mouth when his cock started to push past your entrance and harshly gripping onto his hair without caring that the action would probably make your future punishment less enjoyable. 

You kept him close to you as he slowly bottomed out, both of you pulling away gasping for air when you couldn’t keep together any longer - Brian burying his face in the crook of your neck as his hands slid up your sides. You were both laughing at the ridiculous length of your kiss for a few moments before Brian’s hips slightly pulling back made a hoarse moan interrupt your voice, drawing your knees up in preparation for the roughness you were used to from him. 

It was surprising when his hips only gently rolled against yours, hardly giving you the rush of pain caused by him further abusing the bruises on your hips but making your heart swell with a different emotion. The slowness and care in his movements could’ve just been from the oppressive lag of the temperature the room unaided by the heat of your bodies working together, but there was a certain tenderness to the way he pressed more kisses against your neck and slowly stroked your sides that made you feel there was something buried beneath the surface he couldn’t find the words to express.

Time seemed irrelevant as he kept up his gentle pace of rocking his hips into yours, and you wouldn’t have been able to tell if it had been minutes or hours but all you could think about was Brian. His occasional low noises and obviously muffled grunts made more arousal flow between your legs, clenching around him a few times whenever his hands would wander towards your breasts but still denied you the true ecstasy of the added stimulation.

You knew he was close when his breathing started to get uneven, figuring you were in the same boat but confirming it when one of his hands traveled down to rub against your clit at a similar pace to the movement of his hips. Your fingers tightened in his hair once again, but now you moved his head so you could properly look at him and couldn’t help but smile at the dopey look on his face. 

“Thank you for taking care of me, Daddy,” You whispered as you moved one hand to cup his cheek and rub your thumb along his cheek. 

“Always the best for my baby,” Brian whispered back, shutting his eyes as his pace slightly sped up for the first time that morning. 

You squirmed under his body that easily towered over yours as his thumb roughly pressed against your clit and finally pushed you over the edge, loudly moaning as the relief of your release washed over you. Brian followed shortly after and you tried to control the twitching of your body to watch his face as he finished inside you for the millionth time, figuring the sight would’ve made you finish a second time if you weren’t just experiencing the high of your orgasm. 

Brian mumbled a jumbled string of curse words as he relaxed against you and buried his face in your neck again, smiling against your skin when you soothingly ran your hands through his hair and giggled at his dramatic finish. The noise from the street below was starting to pick up as the rest of the city came to life, providing some sounds amongst the practically silent turning of the record on the turntable that had run its course minutes ago. 

“So why did you come over so early?” You asked as Brian shifted to sit up on his elbows and capture your lips in a gentle kiss instead of answering. 

“Hmm...I don’t remember, but now I’ve got to plan another punishment.”

“What if you just let me dance for you again?” You tried to negotiate, grinning when he pursed his lips in contemplation. 

“I might consider it.”


End file.
